


Future of Hope

by thestormconflict



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Bad Future, Brother-Sister Relationships, Chrom!Inigo, Father-Son Relationship, Growing Up, Mother-Son Relationship, Olivia!Lucina, altered timeline, orphaned children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestormconflict/pseuds/thestormconflict
Summary: When Lucina and her friends went back in time they changed the future. This is the story of the bad future and how their story unfolded, but it is also the story of the future they created. This story revolves around the royal family, or more specifically the prince, Inigo. How different would his life as a prince be in these two lifetimes?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I posted this once before, but I removed it and decided to put it through the same heavy editing that I put Asphodel through. I often find myself wondering what Inigo of the good future is like. We have only ever been introduced to the one of the altered future that saw his mother (and possibly father) get killed in front of him. 
> 
> Funny thing is, this is the fanfic I was actually taking more seriously but it got put on the back-burner after I got really into Asphodel (which I just need a quick break from so I can work out plans for the next few chapters and what order to put certain events in). 
> 
> Hint: The italics are the bad future related stuff and non-italics are the altered timeline.

Chrom still couldn’t believe it. He had gone through it once with Lucina but it was still amazing. He couldn’t help but stare in wonder as he held his newborn son. He had helped create life, even if Olivia had done most of the hard work. He couldn’t help but feel like their tiny family was complete

The boy they had named Inigo was sleeping calmly in his father’s arms. It was strange that this was the same baby that had been crying relentlessly just hours earlier. He had the same silver eyes that his little princess had when she was first born. If he was like his sister those eyes would fade into the same blue that Chrom and Lucina possessed. He almost wondered if they would instead fade into his mother’s purple. He would love him either way.

“Daddy,” he heard the tiny voice of his three year old daughter say as she tugged on his pant leg, “Who is that?”

“This is your little brother, Inigo, and I need you to make me a promise, okay?” he watched as her face lit up just from that question alone, “Promise me that you will protect him.”

“Why Daddy?” she asked in the way children always did.

“That’s what big sisters and brothers do,” he explained to the three year old who got excited.

“I will protect him! I can be just like Daddy if I do, right?” she asked, her blue eyes getting wide. Chrom couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at his eldest child.

“Of course you will, but shhh… We do not want to wake your little brother up, do we?” he whispered and her hands quickly covered her mouth as she shook her hands, her long blue hair swaying along with her body.

Chrom turned his attention back to the sleeping prince in his arms. He wanted nothing less than to protect his two children from what Emmeryn, Lissa, and he had gone through. He wanted to be a part of their lives.

 

* * *

It had been three years since Inigo had been born and with every passing day he started looking more like his father. His eyes had faded into the same vivid blue as Chrom and Lucina’s, with one lighter than the other. The lighter one was the one with the brand in it. When his hair came in, it was cobalt like his father and sister. With all of his similarities to Chrom many thought he would be like his father. It was a pleasant surprise to know he was like the kind-hearted queen. The little prince often followed the queen around like a shadow as his father was often times too busy to spend times with him outside of dinner and bedtime. There were of course exceptions to this every now and then and Chrom lived for those moments.

Chrom had been taking an evening stroll in the gardens after he finished his work. It was then he noticed his son practicing a dance that Olivia often performed. He clumsily performed the dance, stumbling when attempted to leap or spin, but he would always get back up and start again. Chrom felt the smile tugging at his lips as he watched Inigo attempting the graceful Feroxian dance.

It didn’t take the little prince to notice his father watching him but as soon as he did he stopped entirely, blushing furiously, “D-Daddy?”

“Was that one of your mother’s dances?” he asked, walking to where his son stood frozen in place. Inigo nodded shyly. As Chrom got closer, he noticed the dirt on Inigo face and over his nice clothes. The servants would have a hard time getting the stains out of them. Chrom felt bad for them but it wasn’t like he would tell his son to stop dancing and enjoying his childhood over his clothes.

“You did very well,” and he had, much better than Chrom would ever be able to do, “have you told your mother?”

“N-no! I can’t tell Mama!” He yelled, hiding his red face behind his small hands. He had definitely inherited Olivia’s shyness. Chrom knew that Olivia would be anything but mad at Inigo if she found out his ambition in dancing. He could see her dropping everything just to teach him.

Chrom sat down in the patch of grass next to where Inigo was still standing, not caring about the grass on his clothes, “Why can’t you tell your mother about your dancing?”

Inigo lowered his hands as he looked at the ground, shuffling his feet and kicking at the grass. Chrom heard him mumble something that sounded a lot like ‘it’s embarrassing’ but he had to be sure.

“What was that, Inigo? You know no one can hear you if you are mumbling,” Chrom said with a teasing tone.

“I-it’s embarrassing,” he was slightly louder but at least he wasn’t mumbling. Chrom knew his son well enough to know he wouldn’t get louder than that. They had been working on his shyness, hopefully they didn’t have to resort to the advice that Maribelle had given Olivia. He did not want to get reports of his son flirting with the female villagers, like he already did with the future Inigo.

“You know, Inigo, I am positive that your mother would teach you how to dance any dance you’d like if you told her,” he saw his son perk up at the mention of dances but he quickly hid it away. “How about if I go with you to tell her?”

“W-would you do that?” he asked, hope glimmering in his blue eyes as he looked at his father who was now starting to stand up.

“Of course I will. I would do anything for my little prince,” Chrom said as he grabbed Inigo’s tiny hand as they headed for the castle. He would do anything for his two children to live a happy life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I didn't bore you to tears with this one! Don't worry. I have the next chapter written so I just have some editing and a paper to write and it'll be out. I have plans for this one and how each timeline will end. For this one, each chapter will have one good future event and one bad future event. For now that isn't going to change, but it can be if the need arises to change that up. 
> 
> By the way, child!Inigo is the most precious thing to write! I love him so much! Writing his interactions with Chrom and Olivia are so much fun, even in Asphodel. Also, you cannot convince me that Chrom isn't a doting father to both of his children! Inigo probably gets sweets from 'Uncle' Frederick as well. :)


End file.
